


Late Night Hangover

by gatesofeori



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharrkan was never one to get lonely at night, but after a late night drinking session and waking up to a handover, he finds himself in Masrur's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic that I posted on to tumblr a few years ago.

He was never the one to get lonely, especially at night. It was the middle of the night at the time he woke up. Maybe it was because of the major headache he had from drinking earlier that night with his king or maybe it was something else. All he knew was that thinking only made his head hurt worse. Before he knew it, he was already out of bed and walking out the door, making his way down the long hallway of the palace.

He past familiar doors of his fellow generals and stopped in front of one particular one. The door was cracked slightly and he knew that he would get in trouble if he was caught, but he couldn’t help himself. Curiosity killed the cat after all. Taking a peek through the door, he saw his king moving around on the bed. He heard more than one voice… two voices? Yes, that was it. Two voices: his king’s and a woman’s. Nothing surprised him. Earlier that night there was a celebration for a safe return.

He knew the noises from in the room, he heard them many times before whether it was coming from woman or himself. He shook his head. He really shouldn’t be doing this, especially since it was his king. After all, someone might…

“Oh, Sharrkan! What are you doing up this late?”

The familiar voice of his senior caught him off guard and stepped back from the door. Her turned around, coming face to face with green eyes. He hesitated before he spoke, “Oh, uh, hey, Jafar. Uhm, well… I wasn’t up. I just sorta… woke up,” Even speaking hurt his head some. He probably sounded ridiculous.

Jafar took a quick glance at the cracked door and then back to Sharrkan. “Did he wake you?” he asked.

Sharrkan shook his head, “No, he didn’t. I just… I should be going,” he muttered. “My head hurts and I just want a drink of water,”

The white haired senior studied him for a minute before he spoke, “You and Sin both need to think of the consequences before you two go out drinking,” he sighed. “Very well, I will see you in the morning,”

Sharrkan nodded, heading in the opposite direction of his senior. He walked fast and then slowed down when he came to an open door. A blush swept across his face. It was the room of Pisti, and he was only blushing because her shirt was opened as always. Getting a better look, Spartos was passed out in one of the chairs. Pisti was so lazy sometimes, he thought to himself, closing the door.

No more distractions! he told himself, walking down the hall. He wanted water. That was all. After, he would retire back to his room to get the hell back to sleep. He made a left, then a right, then another left until he made his way to the kitchen. He got his drink of water, and headed straight back the way he came.

Once again, he stopped in front of a very familiar door. It wasn’t his king’s room, but another room. It was just across the room from his and he stared at it. Why the hell was he here? He was tired and wanted to lay down. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to… open the door. He took the risk and opened it.

Standing there, anyone would say he was an idiot to wake up his red haired junior, but he thought otherwise. He walked into the room and closed the door. Why am I here? he asked himself. He walked over to the bed. He was so tired he couldn’t even walk right. There was a bed and another man in the bed - he didn’t care, it was a bed. That’s all he cared about. He just wanted to sleep… to sleep…

He crawled up into the bed, moving slowly to make sure he didn’t want the younger man. He slipped under the covers, cuddling up with the other man. He was half way asleep when he felt arms wrapped around his waist. He was pulled closer to the other.

“Are you awake?” the other man spoke. His voice was low and Sharrkan could tell he must have just woken up.

Sharrkan remained silent. He didn’t want to make any noise, in fact, he felt that nothing could even come out of his mouth because of how tired he was. Pretending to be asleep wasn’t much of a big deal, he pulled it off perfectly. He nuzzled his nose into the younger man’s neck and let out a soft sigh. He smiled a bit as he dozed off.

The next morning, Sharrkan woke up and found himself in a rather awkward position. Not that awkward, but still. He woke up to find himself half laying on his junior. “What did I…?” he sat up, falling back down on the bed.

“You fell asleep here,”

The voice made him flinch and he rolled over to face the other man. “Masrur!” he said with a smile. “Good morning!”

Masrur returned his good morning with a flick to Sharrkan’s forehead. The tan man let out a whine and was caught off guard as the stronger man kissed him. It was sudden, but he enjoyed it and kissed back. Good morning kisses were his favorite.


End file.
